Numbers
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Ty: I should hurry, she's coming. Before you ask, Angel helps with these. She just fled right as we finished the first 8 Numbers. Yeah... leave suggestions for cookies? Ty! I need that! What are you doing? Ty: That's why, now you better hope for another installment!


Numbers Chapter 1: You better hope we'll live. –Angel & Ty

**A/N: Bold- Angel - **_**Bold Italic-Ty**_

**This sounds promising, don't you think?**

_**As promising as hijacking Kit's computer could be.**_

**Spare me your sarcasm Ty, I don't care.**

_**Then why'd you ask me to help?!**_

**Have you seen how she treats you? I would have been dead before I even hijacked it once if not for your help!**

… _**You're no fun. Anyways, why don't we tell them what this is about.**_

**Exactly, this little thing is all about what to do around us to ensure you don't end up failing dramatically. **

_**For instance, what to call Angel and what not to call her. If you'd like to live that is.**_

**So without further ado, let's begin!**

**Number 1: I am not a pet –Angel**

Never. I am a dragon, not a cat. Not to insult Abby or anyone else. Just no. Please don't call me a pet. I'm not THAT friendly.

Also, don't address me as jadeblood, my blood isn't jade, it's DARK jade.

_**Number 2: No Space core or Nyan cat. Just NEVER!-Ty**_

This is probably the most important thing I'll say. I absolutely hate Nyan cat and Space core. That is all to say on the matter, also poptarts are a waste of my time.

**Number 3: I have relatives, they appear at random. Don't be alarmed by them-Angel**

Important, don't anger them, please. I get along with most blood colored dragons despite the issue of the purple blooded ones and my blood color.

Slendergal or SG is a frost dragon, meaning her blood is a frost blue and tastes like blueberries. No, do not purposely wound her to test it.

Soul and Blackie are cat-vampire-demon-dragons. They have one blue and one red eye. Their blood would be half blueberry half cherry.

And finally Merilan. She is not passive but is actually as much my sister as SG. She's known for tormenting people through their dreams. She has the same blood colors as Soul and Blackie but isn't a clone. _**(Ty: Wait… what? **_**Angel: Get out!)**

_**Number 4: The fruit is mine, hands off.-Ty**_

This is important. It's my fruit. And it will stay that way.

Yes I have thrown apples at Ziarre to make her leave me alone, as with watermelon and Glacier.

**Number 5: I'm not Darkness. I'm not Dark Angel. I'm ANGEL.**

VERY IMPORTANT ONE. Call me either of them and don't expect to get away without me drawing blood. These claws and fangs are made for that don't ya know?

_**Number 6: As much as Fire and Water are interesting, they can be annoying on multiple levels-Ty**_

This is heavily true. Level one is generally just arguing with them.

Level two is Fire arguing with Water. Level three is Fire spouting off whatever he hears from other connections (He's screamed so many weird things lately, it's hard not to close connection.) Level four is them talking at the worse time possible. (I don't think they understand the term "leave me alone.") Level five is when they've been trying to talk to me and have ended up damaging their voices enough to hurt my head. (You can hardly hear Fire's after and Water's is like listening to a door squeak, only five times worse.)

**Number 7: Don't tell Kit we were here. It's not going to end well for anyone.-Angel**

For reviews, we'll be answering, only changing the names so she doesn't realize it.

You'll probably know if we get discovered.

_**Number 8: Please don't leave suggestions for things we should try that'll hurt us, physically or mentally. If so, you'll be down a few numbers.**_

You don't want to know what we sound like then. You all know how much I like trees and the word Vanilla. Angel when sort of mentally lost is pretty dangerous. Hence why this is being done through my having to make a passage since Angel locked herself in a room.

**A/N:**

**That's all folks!**

_**For now, that is.**_

**If we're still alive in two days, you can expect a new one.**

_**Yeah… I think she's coming.**_

**O-O Hurry up and think of a sign off you idiot!**

_**Don't rush me!**_

**See if we live, and if you leave a valid suggestion, you get a cookie! *runs out***

_**What she said!**_


End file.
